


Separating love

by TroyMartin2019



Series: The Paw Patrol Crossovers [3]
Category: Clifford the Big Red Dog (Cartoon), Clifford's Puppy Days (Cartoon), Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019
Series: The Paw Patrol Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592194





	Separating love

At the Dog Park, Clifford and Cheri were taking a walk around the pond.

Cheri said, "Wow Clifford, it was so nice of you to take me for a walk."

Clifford said, "Anything for my girlfriend."

As the two started walking, Daffodil was standing there moping around and seeing Clifford and Cheri hanging out with each other.

Daffodil said, "Man I can't believe it."

Genta said, "Can't believe what Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Them. Clifford and Cheri."

Kaoru said, "What's wrong with that?"

Daffodil said, "Well I know they're cute couple, but I'm afraid that if Clifford goes out with another female, I'll probably be replace."

Mako said, "Daffodil, Clifford would never replace you."

Daffodil said, "But what if he does? Then I would have anybody to take care of me."

Takeru said, "Daffodil, you're older than Clifford. You should be taking care of him."

Daffodil said, "Oh I'll take care of him alright, but I will make sure he stay with me."

Ryuunosuke said, "Uh, I don't think I like where this is going."

Daffodil said, "Oh, but I do and you're gonna help me."

Kotoha said, "Why me?"

Daffodil said, "Because a lady can't do it alone. So come already."

Jorge sighed and said, "Fine."

So Daffodil and Jorge went to see Clifford.

Daffodil said, "Hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "HI Daffodil, Jorge, what up?"

Daffodil said, "Oh nothing. We were just walking and Jorge found a new place to dig and he want Clifford to see."

Jorge said, "What?"

Daffodil elbows bump Jorge.

Jorge said, "Oh yeah, I do. Wanna see the new place I found for us to dig Clifford."

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Jorge went to take Clifford to a new digging spot. Daffodil went toward Cheri and said, "Okay Cheri, I know you like Clifford and I know Clifford like you, but don't try to drive a wedge between me and Clifford."

Cheri said, "What are you talking about Daffodil? Clifford is just so dreamy."

Daffodil said, "Yes, but he is my brother and I'm making sure he is safe and not hurting himself or other animals bully him."

Cheri said, "You're paranoid Daffodil. No one is gonna bully Clifford."

Daffodil said, "Me, paranoid, you gotta be joking."

Cheri said, "I'm not joking girl."

Daffodil said, "Fine, but don't try to take Cliford away from me."

Cheri said, "I told you, I'm not-"

Clifford said, "Hey ladies, we're back."

Cheri said, "Wow, did you find that new place to dig?"

Clifford said, "It wasn't that new."

Jorge said, "Well it was new to me."

Clifford said, "Well anyhow, me and Cheri are gonna keep walking."

Cheri said, "Right, by you two."

So Clifford and Cheri left. Daffodil got mad and said, "Grr, that two face feline."

Rin said, "Uh Daffodil, feline is a cat."

Daffodil said, "I don't care. If Cheri can't keep herself away from Clifford, then maybe I'll have to do it myself."

Rin said, "How?"

Daffodil said, "Well I'm glad you asked. We just need to show Cheri how bad Clifford is so that she won't like him anymore."

Rin said, "But Clifford never done any bad stuff yet."

Daffodil said, "Oh yes he did. Follow me."

So Daffodil and Jorge went back to Emily Elizabeth's room. When they got there, Daffodil picked up her diary.

Rin said, "Uh Daffodil, how is a diary gonna help us?"

Daffodil said, "Because, Clifford once read my diary which was private. Once Cheri hears about this she will totally break up with Clifford."

Rin said, "Uh, I'm not sure that's gonna work."

Daffodil said, "That's why I'm leaving you to do it."

Rin said, "What? Why do I have to tell Cheri that Clifford read your diary?"

Daffodil said, "Because that'll look like me sharing my own diary, now do it."

Rin said, "Fine."

So Rin went to the Dog Park to find Clifford and Cheri. Soon, he found them.

Rin said, "Hey Clifford, Cheri."

Clifford said, "Hey Rin."

Cheri said, "Hi."

Rin said, "Hi, um Clifford. Remember when you read Daffodil's diary."

Clifford said, "Uh, yeah."

Cheri said, "Wait, you read your sister diary."

Clifford said, "Cheri, it not what you think."

Rin said, "Oh Clifford did read it. You see, last time when he read it it said that Flo and Zo are the most hyper, energetic, and crazy kittens."

Cheri said, "Oh my."

Rin said, "And it also say that she had a crush on Norville."

Cheri said, "Whoa, I didn't know that."

Clifford said, "Rin, quit it."

Rin said, "Oh and it also stand out that Daffodil wanted to kill Clifford so she can have Emily Elizabeth all to herself."

Cheri gasped and said, "Why?"

Rin said, "Don't ask me it not my diary."

Cheri said, "Well I don't like this diary. I'll make sure Clifford doesn't get hurt. Come on Clifford."

So Clifford and Cheri left. Rin snarled and went back to the apartment to get Ryo.

Ryo said, "So Rin, did it work?"

Rin said, "No, it made Cheri wanna protect Clifford even more."

Ryo said, "RATS! Alright then, it time for plan B."

Rin said, "Ryo, can we just forget about this whole thing?"

Ryo said, "No, I got another idea. Instead of having to show what Clifford did what wrong, we need to make him do it."

Rin said, "How?"

Ryo said, "First, you must hit Clifford in the hit with a rock without Cheri noticing."

Rin said, "How will that work?"

Ryo said, "You'll find out soon enough, now go."

Rin sighed and went back to the Dog Park. When he got there, he tip toe his way, hiding behind the bushes so Clifford and Cheri won't see him. Soon, he hide behind the bushes and saw Clifford coming this way. Cheri was not there, so he make sure that no one else is there to see him. He look at his left and right and notice it was empty. He smirk and he pick up a huge rock and threw it against Clifford head and fainted. He then drag him carefully back to the apartment.

Jorge said, "Okay Daffodil, here he is."

Daffodil said, "Excellent. Now let see how Cheri will like him if we put on his tattoo."

Jorge said, "Wait, I thought the ladies like tattoo."

Daffodil said, "But this one will be different. Jorge, can you wait outside the room while I do this?"

Jorge said, "Okay."

So Jorge left the room. Daffodil smirk evilly and started drawing a tattoo on Clifford's back. Soon, she was finished and said, "Yes, I finally finished it."

Jorge said, "Daffodil, can I come in?"

Daffodil sighed and said, "Yes Jorge, come on in."

So Jorge came in and saw Clifford tattoo and said, "Wow, that a good tattoo, but what does it say?"

Daffodil said, "I just put a broken heart on Clifford back so when Cheri sees it, she'll know that Clifford wanted to break up with her."

Jorge said, "Will that work?"

Daffodil said, "Maybe. Now, let get Clifford back to the Dog Park, before he wakes up."

So Daffodil and Jorge drag Clifford back to the Dog Park and they hide in the bushes. When Clifford woke up, he said, "Man, what happened?"

Cheri said, "Clifford, are you here?"

Clifford said, "Yeah I'm here."

Cheri said, "Where did you go?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. I must've got knocked out or something."

Cheri said, "Oh, poor Clifford. Hey, what's that on you back?"

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Clifford turned around and saw a tattoo with a broken heart on it.

Clifford said, "How did that get there?"

Cheri said, "You mean, you didn't know how you got that tattoo."

Clifford said, "No."

Cheri said, "Oh dear. I like the tattoo though."

Clifford said, "Really."

Cheri said, "Yeah, even if it does have the broken heart to it."

Jorge and Daffodil jaws drop and pawface themselves.

Clifford said, "Well, shall we continue our walk."

Cheri said, "I would like that Clifford."

So Clifford and Cheri continued walking. Daffodil face turned red and said, "Grrrr, it didn't work."

Jorge said, "Man, she must've really like tattoo."

Daffodil said, "I don't care. It looked like we're gonna have to go with plan C."

Jorge said, "Okay, so what is plan C?"

Daffodil said, "We are going to make Clifford lie to Cheri."

Jorge said, "How?"

Daffodil said, "Well, first you gotta lie to Clifford and he'll tell Cheri and she'll know that Clifford lie to her and she'll break up with him."

Jorge said, "But what if Clifford get mad at me for lying?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, just write some lie on the piece of paper and leave it in the ground to where Clifford is gonna walk."

Jorge said, "Well, okay."

So Jorge grab a peace of paper and wrote some lies and left it on the ground until Clifford comes. He and Daffodil then went behind the bushes.

Daffodil said, "Alright, let see how he likes this."

Soon, Clifford and Cheri were walking along the sidewalk when they saw a piece of paper on the ground.

Clifford said, "Hey look, a piece of paper and it had writing."

Cheri said, "Really, what does it say?"

Clifford said, "It says Clifford is having an affair with another dog."

Cheri said, "What? Let me see that."

So Cheri looked at the writing and she looked at Clifford and said, "Is this true Clifford?"

Clifford said, "That's not true. I did not have an affair with another dog."

Cheri said, "Oh really."

Clifford said, "Really. Beside, I'm pretty sure that is not my writing."

Cheri said, "Then, who is it?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, it looked more like Jorge writing."

Cheri said, "It sure looked sloppy."

Jorge said, "Hey, I heard that."

Daffodil said, "Jorge, be quiet."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, Jorge, is that you?"

Daffodil and Jorge came out of the bushes.

Daffodil said, "Thank a lot Jorge."

Jorge said, "Hey don't blame me."

Cheri said, "Guys, are you trying to separate us?"

Daffodil and Jorge said, "No."

Clifford said, "It sound to me that you're trying to drive a wedge between us."

Daffodil said, "Oh that's ridiculous we're not trying to separate you."

Cheri said, "Daffodil, Jorge, we know what's you're doing. Please, just leave us in peace."

Daffodil said, "But..."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, I know you're worried about me, but you can't keep pressuring me so much."

Daffodil gasped. Clifford and Cheri left.

Nobuharu Udo said, "Whoa, that was harsh."

Yuuko Fukui said, "Grrrr, I can't take it anymore."

Amy Yuuzuki said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "No matter how hard we tried, Clifford and Cheri is still together."

Jorge said, "Well it not like we can separate them ourselves."

Alata said, "Well if Clifford and Cheri won't break up, then I'm gonna have to capture one of them instead."

Eri said, "Are you sure Alata?"

Alata said, "Yes, come on."

So Jorge, Alata, Eri, Moune, Hyde, Ahim, Luka, Joe, Marvelous, and Daffodil went to the other side of the Dog Park. As they got there, Daffodil build a net to trap Clifford inside.

Luka said, "Uh Daffodil, what is the net for?"

Daffodil said, "This net will help me capture and trapped Clifford inside. I pour some doggie treat in the middle so Clifford can sneak up and eat it. Then when he touches this net, he'll be mine, MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Ahim said, "Uh Daffodil, isn't that a little crazy."

Daffodil said, "Oh it crazy alright, BUT MORE DIABOLICAL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Hyde said, "Oh brother."

Daffodil said, "Come on, let hide."

So Daffodil, Alata, Eri, Moune, Hyde, Ahim, Luka, Joe, Marvelous, and Jorge hide behind the bushes again. Clifford and Cheri were still walking along the sidewalk. Soon, Clifford smelled something and said, "Hey, do you smell that?"

Cheri said, "What?"

Clifford said, "I smell doggie treat."

So Clifford followed his smell to where the doggie treat is. As he touch the net, he was captured. He screamed. Cheri gasped and decided to save Clifford, but Jorge quickly pounced on her to prevent her from doing it.

Cheri said, "Ahhh, Jorge get off me."

Jorge said, "Sorry Cheri, but I'm doing this for Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Ha, I finally captured you Clifford and now you are mine."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you crazy?"

Daffodil said, "Crazy enough to captured you yes."

Clifford said, "Yeah, well let me go."

Daffodil said, "No, not until you break up with Cheri."

Clifford said, "What? Why?"

Daffodil said, "Because I don't want Clifford spending too much time with Cheri and have him forget all about me."

Clifford said, "What? I would never forget you Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "You wouldn't."

Clifford said, "No. I love Cheri, but I also love you Daffodil. You're my sister no matter what."

Daffodil said, "Aw Clifford, that is so sweet."

Daffodil quickly release the net and free Clifford. Daffodil hugged him and said, "I'm sorry I tried to separate you and Cheri from each other."

Clifford said, "That okay Daffodil. I'm sure you didn't mean too. You too Jorge."

Jorge said, "Yeah."

Cheri said, "Ahem, can you please get off me?"

Jorge said, "Oh right."

Jorge got off of Cheri. Cheri ran to Clifford and hugged him.

Cheri said, "Are you okay Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I'm fine Cheri."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, if it okay with you, me and Jorge will let you two stay together."

Jorge said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys. I like that."

Jorge said, "Hey I got an idea, let go out for some frosty chocolate milkshake."

Clifford said, "Great idea."

Cheri said, "Let go."

So the four went to eat some frosty chocolate milkshake for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
